My MerthurArlin Music Meme
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Another Merlin/Arthur music meme. Warning: Contains slash and provacative scenes


**I know, you're prolly thinking "ANOTHER Merlin fic starring Merthur!" , well it's just that I've always wanted to do one of these and I thought that Merthur might be the best way to go about it cause there's just not enough of music memes for Merthur (in my mind atleast)**

**Summery **- Song Meme  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1. Tiny Heart- Flyleaf **

Merlin watched from the sidelines as Arthur greeted another lady and kissed her hand. His insides twisted with jealously as he smiled at her words. Why couldn't Athur smile at him like that?

Why couldn't Arthur ever love him? He knew several answers to that already, but didn't care.

Merlin felt his heart being crushed in Arthur's hand as he gave the woman a peck on the lips. Arthur would never know his love for him...

**2. Heart of Gold- Ashlyne Huff**

"I didn't come here for you to scream at me, Arthur." Merlin stated, his lips pressed in to a thin line, arms crossed. "I came here to tell you... it's over."

"Come Merlin, be reasonable. I'm the prince. Many would throw themselves into a dragon's mouth just to be near me. Can't we just talk about it later?" Merlin rolled his eyes.  
"Whatever, _Sire_, I just came to tell you, that I don't want this anymore. You're still just a prattish prince. I thought maybe you would change, that you were different from the way people speak about you. But it was stupid for me to think that. So, goodbye."

With he walked away.

Arthur sat, dumbfounded. He already missed Merlin.

**3. Last Resort- Papa Roach **

Merlin layed on the ground, in his room. Gaius was away on a small trip, to a small village to try and cure the wave of fevere that had spread.

He hissed slightly as he moved his arms, the cuts were still healing. But they needed to be there, for him to know that he could still feel, that he was alive.  
His mother was dead, killed by the fever epidemic, Gaius was always away, trying to find a cure as this was no normal fever, and Arthur... Arthur didn't seem to care about him anymore. Just ignored him, only talking to him when giving him orders, rarely even insulting him anymore.

Merlin went to get his knife. There was a few specks of dried blood on it. He sliced his wrist agaain, relishing in the pain.

He sliced the other. He cut deep. Laying on his bed, he could see his vision slipping.

The door opened. "Merlin?" Black engulfed him.

**4. Alejandro- Lady Gaga**

"I'm sorry, Merlin, you know this can't last." Arthur wouldn't look him in the eye. Merlin felt like crying. "Why?"

"I need to produce an heir. You're male, you can't get pregnant." Merlin swallowed. "Please Arthur, we could try anyways. Please?" Tears were spilling over.

"Just stop it Merlin, you're making this more difficult." Arthur scolded.

"Please! Arthur!" Merlin could feel his heart shatter as Arthur turned around and walked away with out a single look back.

**5. Justin- KoRn**

"Hello Merlin." Merlin smiled as Arthur entered. Arthur looked away, he couldn't look into Merlin's eyes.  
"What's wrong?" Merlin asked. Arthur felt tears forming, but he wouldn't let them fall, not in front of Merlin, especially when Merlin was _dying._ "You only have half an hour at most to live! Why would you want to spend it with me!" Merlin smiled, "Because your my best friend Arthur. And I wanted to tell you how I feel."

"How do you feel about what?"  
"About you."  
"About me?"  
"I love you."

Arthur rushed foreward, kissing Merlin. When they seperated for air, Arthur muttered, "I love you too." Merlin smiled wider as his eyes closed. Arthur knew they would never open again.

Arthur let the tears fall.

**6. Hey, Soul Sister- Train **

Merlin laughed as he and Arthur fell into the flower beds, an elplosion of flowere petals flying up. Arthur smiled and kissed him, savoring the taste of Merlin.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Merlin's eyes twinkled and Arthur smiled.  
"Why?" Merlin cocked his head at the question.

"Because you're my soul sister."

**7. Next Contestant- Nickelback**

"_Mer_lin...do we have to go out tonight?" Arthur dreaded going out in public. Not because he was with Merlin, but because no one seemed to resist touching Merlin.

EVERYBODY just had to touch Merlin, or smile seductively, or "innocently" brush by him and wink. Then Arthur would have to beat the snot out of them for touching _his_ Merlin.  
Merlin would be almost oblivious to it all, then they would get into an arguement drive home and then...and then Merlin would apologize and they would have amazing make-up sex.

Damn, maybe Merlin wasn't as clueless as Arthur thought.

**8. Kisses Don't Lie- Rhianna**

Merlin felt that Arthur's kisses were different. Not different exactly, they were still rough and needy, then they would die down to soft gentle kisses. But they were missing something.

Merlin knew what it was, love. Arthur didn't 'love' him anymore. 

"I love you, Merlin." Merlin resisted the urge to snort and say "No, you don't." Merlin felt Arthur plant pecks against the side of his head. Merlin pushed him away, he wasn't in the mood. "What's wrong?"  
Merlin shook his head and gave a ruefull smirk, "You shouldn't say things you don't mean."

"But I do love you!" He protests.  
"No, I don't think you do." He said softly.

**9. Teeth- Lady Gaga**

Merlin moaned as Arthur bit him, giving him teeth. Then he planted small bites down Merlin's body, making him moan for more.

"Ohhh, Arthur!" Arthur smirked. Arthur was usually a good little boy, but when Arthur bit him, that went down, and what resurfaced was the slightly masochistic, horny, yummy, well, you get the idea. Tying Merlin's hands to the bedposts, Arthur continued his tyranny of the velvet white skin beneath him.

**10. Sally's Song- Amy Lee**

Merlin sensed there was something bad about to happen. When Arthur got this great idea, it stuck in his head, and he did it. Merlin couldn't push the idea out of Arthur's head.

Merlin wanted to join the crowd that supported Arthur's idea(which was just about everyone), but he couldn't, someone had to look out for Arthur and that was his job.  
Besides, Arthur might be able to detect Merlins feelings for him. Merlin wondered if Arthur ever wondered about them being together. But he shook his head, Arthur wouldn't ever think that. He wondered if Arthur knew about his feelings for him. He tried to keep it a secret, but Arthur was smarter then he looked.

Merlin knew it was not to be though, Arthur needed an heir and a queen. Not his male servent boy.

**Sooo, didja like it? I thought number six was rather fluffy, but oh well ^_^**


End file.
